


When I was your man

by Mayo_nice12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayo_nice12/pseuds/Mayo_nice12
Summary: Too young too dumb to realize
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 5





	When I was your man

Junmyeon knocks the door.His heart beating hard when he heard the voice that he being miss for 5 years.

"Come In!" 

Junmyeon take a long breath before walking in with fake smile on his face;Smile Junmyeon,Smile.

"Oh, Junmyeon hyung.I thought you were not going to come…" Sehun mutters,slowly walking to Junmyeon.

"We together forever,don't we?" Junmyeon says,holding his tears tight.

"Forever" 

"You look handsome" 

"So do you" Sehun smiles

*********************

"Both of you can kiss now" 

Junmyeon turn his head away,not looking at Sehun kissing with another man.Or should he says,his husband.

The hall fills with the cheers,celebrating the newlywed.Junmyeon staring at Sehun that keep looking at his husband.

"Seems like you happy without me" 

Junmyeon slowly walked backwards,leaving the venue with a pain in his chest.

************  
Junmyeon turn on his IG live 

*JunCotton is live* 

The comments come through as quick as lightning.Junmyeon doesn't even bother to read the comment as he only doing the live for one reason 

"Hi everyone,so today I would like to sing one song entitled When I Was Your Man..and this song I dedicated for a special person that I adore...that...I…" 

His words stucks.He needs to watch out every single thing that comes out from his mouth.As he is Kim Junmyeon,a famous actor in the country.

Junmyeon puts his hand and pats his chest to calm down himself.

《Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name》

The memories of him spending time with Sehun flashing in his mind like a movie 

"Hyung,I love you" 

"I love you too,Sehun" 

《It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh hoo hoo  
Mm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But he's dancing with another man》

The sight of Sehun in another man's embrace,makes Junmyeon choke in pain.

《My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes》

'If I….If I didn't leave you back then,will we become happy?'

'Maybe I'm the one that standing beside you,saying our promises to be together forever' 

《Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know》 

'Sehun-ah,I'm wrong.If I listen to you,to stay with you,to make it our relationship work even it impossible.If I didn't be selfish,running away from you just for chasing my dream' 

Junmyeon's eyes start brimming with tears.He is wrong.He loves Sehun with all his heart.After 5 years,he still cannot forget the one that makes his life shine,the one that supports him to be what he stands today,the one that never leaves him.

《I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man》

Junmyeon turn off the IG live.He throw himself on the bed,crying all out the pain that he keep from the morning.He ignores the his phone that keep ringing as he know it comes from his manager.For sure,his current IG live will become a serious issue but Junmyeon just doesn't care.

"Be happy,Oh Sehun" Junmyeon mutters,tears falling down on his cheeks


End file.
